Rachel's Story Chapter Four
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: The Manoso Family Gathering begins to truly blend these families. But the "bombshells" are still falling.


RACHEL'S STORY CHAPTER FOUR

WRITTEN BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

 **THE MANOSO FAMILY GATHERING:**

Ranger and Stephanie arrived at Rachel's home early in the morning. The yard was big enough to hold all the people who have been invited. They begun setting up the tables and chairs. Ranger got three grills set up and ready to go.

Rachel and Bradley began carrying out utensils to go to the grills.

Stephanie and Julie began making six punch bowls. Each was a different type of punch. They set out the paper cups. They set up the paper plates and the silverware on long tables.

Lester picked up Amy and Lester C.

They were amazed at how many tables and chairs was set up the yard.

Stephanie asked Amy and Lester S. to check the bathhouse to make sure there was enough towels and bath wash.

Lester led Amy to the bathhouse. He opened the door for her.

They checked all the supplies and put out those that was getting low.

Lester decided to use this opportunity to ask Amy for a real date.

"Amy, I hope I don't insult you but I would really like to ask you out on a real date. Would you

consider going out with me?"

"Lester, I have nothing to offer you."

Lester stepped closer to her.

"Amy, you have something I have been looking for."

"What is that, Lester?"

Lester looked down at her.

"Amy, I have been attracted to you ever since our first phone call. I have learned one thing

from Ranger and Stephanie. When you find that right person don't beat around the bush. I have deep feelings for you."

Amy looked into Lester's eyes.

"Lester, I have not been near a man since I lost my husband. I am not sure if I will ever love

another man like I did him."

Lester pulled her to his chest.

"Amy, you can still love him without hurting my feelings. All I know is I love both you and Lester. I would love to be around to help you with him. But mostly I love it when I am close enough just to be able to touch you."

"Are you sure, Lester?"

Lester kissed her for the first time.

There was passion on both sides.

When they broke the kiss Amy had tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, Amy?"

"I haven't kissed another man since his death. I am really scared because I enjoyed it. Is there

something wrong with me?"

Lester pulled her tighter.

"No, Doll. Any time you lose a spouse you truly loved. It will be hard not to feel un-coupled and that is not easy to forget. How about we go out to dinner a few times and let nature take it's course? If it happens I will be happy. But if for some reason you feel either your are not ready or it isn't right for you I promise to leave you alone. But I will always keep a watchful eye over Lester for you. Hey, he is carrying my name also. His father isn't here to physically protect him so I would love to watch out for him."

"Lester, I know he likes you. He thinks it is "neat" as he says to have the same name as you. It makes him feel special."

"I think we need to go back out there before they come looking for us. I will call you tomorrow. We can decide what we want to do later. I promise not to put any pressure on you."

"Lester, I do care for you. I am very attracted to you. Let's see how things work out. I am not

against it if it happens."

"Doll, thank you. You are gorgeous you know?"

"I don't agree with you but thank you for the compliment."

Lester gave her one more kiss. They go back to the party.

There were 45 people in attendance. They all seemed to blend into one giant family. Everyone enjoyed each others company.

Before the food was ready to be served Ranger's mother, Maria whistled to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming to this party to welcome Stephanie back home permanently we hope."

Everyone chuckled.

"I want each and everyone of you to know that blood related or not I consider you MY FAMILY. You will be welcome in my home. Rachel, you have always known we think of you and Bradley as our family. Bradley is my grandson the same as Julie is my granddaughter. Amy, we would like to personally invite you to join our family. We know you have no family left so we would love for you to feel comfortable enough to join our family and bring Lester C with you. Bradley, we love you just like we do Julie. We hope you will comfortable enough to think of us as your grandparents. Any time you have a question just call and we will help you or find someone who can help you. If any member of this family has an objection feel free to come to us and we will discuss the situation and try to find a solution. Welcome to the Manoso family."

Ranger's father, Ricardo, then addressed them.

"I agree with my wife. There is room in this family for additions. Whether by birth or by choice. When you are born into the family you have NO CHOICE on who you get for family. But family to me means someone cares enough about you, heart and soul. To the new additions to our family you are as welcome as birthright members. Your affections means a lot to us because you freely CHOSE to be a part of our family. We may have different last names by spiritually I hope you will be happy with us. If we do something to hurt your feelings let us know so we can fix, or apologize for it. I am proud of each and everyone of you.

Amy decided to address the group.

"I am thankful for your love and caring of me and my son. I have no family left to turn to. I lost my husband due to a car accident 6 months ago. Thanks to Lester Santos I was introduced to this caring family. He and the RangeMan crew have accepted my son, Lester and myself as one of them. They protect Lester without requiring payment. Which I can't afford to pay for. I love the change I have seen in my son. He has become more self confident. He is happier than I can remember him being, Lester C's, as we call him now has gone from barely passing to A's and B's. The RangeMan's tutoring has changed his whole outlook. I am an outsider but I would like to join this family. If you will have me and my son. I feel totally accepted by you and this makes me happy.

Ranger's Father stood up and walked over to Amy.

"While I can't change your last name to Manoso I will gladly accept you as my daughter. Welcome, Amy."

Ranger's Father gave her a hug.

He turns to the family.

Anyone have an objection to Amy becoming one of us?"

Amy heard a chorus of "No" as the answer. Not one objection was heard.

Amy was in tears.

"I have never felt so wanted in my whole life."

Ranger's Father hugged her for the second time.

"Get used to it my daughter."

"Thank you. What should I call you?"

"You can call me what you are comfortable with."

"I used to call my own father, "Daddy". Is that acceptable to you?"

"If I can call you "Daughter"? Then that will give you the right to call me "Daddy".

There was applause when Ricardo gave her a third hug.

"Thank you, I am honored."

Bradley who was sitting by Lester C. turned to him.

"Hey, Lester! We are now cousins!"

"You are right! I am so happy!"

The boys were both bursting with happiness.

The party then turned to consuming all the food they had to pick from.

Ricardo, Junior walked up to Bradley and Lester.

"Lester. I am sorry I have welcomed you before. They keep me inside most of the time. Julie recovered better than I did. I have two set backs. My doctors think I am over the rough part. That means I will soon be enough to play with you two. It is nice to have boys to talk to. There are too many girls in this family."

"Thank you, Ricardo. I hope you get better quickly so we can have fun together." Bradley said.

"Ricardo, I hope you get better too. I think I would like help you if you ever need me sometime." Lester C said.

"Daddy said I could go swimming today. You two want to come too?"

Both boys said "yes".

"Let's go ask Daddy if it is alright."

The three boys went up to Ranger.

"Daddy, you said I could go swimming today didn't you?"

"Yes, Son."

"Is it OK if I swim with Bradley and Lester?"

"That is perfectly OK. Remember all three of you need your sunscreen on before you go in the water."

"Thank you, Daddy. Come on boys. Let's go have some fun."

"I will help you put your sunscreen on." Lester C said.

They ran off to get into their swimming gear.

Ranger watched them run away and his heart felt tight with love for all three boys.

Ranger also thought how much fun he was having watching his Son grow up.

Ranger walked over to Stephanie and put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Mrs. Manoso, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing that."

"Talking to the boys made me realize how wrong I as all those years ago. I love having my son around me. I don't see it as a chore but a privilege. I am sorry I hurt your feelings back then."

"Dear, I have forgiven you a long time ago."

"Thank you, Babe. I am amazed at how fast our family is growing. But I wouldn't trade any member of this clan."

"I understand about the growth. But I have a secret to tell you."

She whispered into his ear.

"I found out the morning I am pregnant again. Promise you won't leave me this time."

Ranger turned to look at her.

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Yes, Dear. I suspected for a couple weeks but was too chicken to take the test."

"I thought they told you that you could not conceive again?"

"Guess the Manoso sperm didn't get the memo."

Ranger was still in shock.

"You are taking this easily."

"Babe, I am in shock!"

"You aren't sorry are you?"

"No, Babe. I am happy for us. One more member to our clan."

"Are you sure you are happy about this?"

"Yes, Babe. I hope it will be a girl so we can have 2 of each. Does anyone else know?"

"No, Dear."

Ranger takes her hand and walks up to his Father

"Dad, is there room for one more in this family?"

"Son, you know there is!" Then the light bulb went off. "Stephanie when did you find out?"

"This morning. I will have to have it checked out with the doctor but I am sure I am."

"I am so happy for you both. Are you ready to announce it since they are all here?"

"I will let Ranger have the honor since I didn't give the chance the last time."

Ranger clinked his glass.

"Family I have just been informed that I will be a father again. Not sure yet in how many months but Stephanie and I will be parents again. This is getting to be a large clan. But I am still in shock. Thank you, Babe for a way to top our Family Gathering. I love you and I will finally get to be there for a birth of one of my children. As we know I don't have a good track record on this subject."

Stephanie kissed his cheek.

"You are not getting out of this one Ricardo Carlos Manoso!"

"Everyone laughed but gathered around them to congratulate them.

Ranger was still speechless.

Stephanie smiled at him. She knew he just needed time to process it.

Look out Trenton you just thought all the bombshells has been dropped on you.

Talk about shutting up the grapevine! The main scapegoat has just trumped you once again!


End file.
